A jamais
by Lilith6
Summary: Un conte sur l'histoire d'amour de Quatre, le fils de la lune et de Wufei le fils du soleil. R&R !


Disclamer : Les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne réalise aucun profit avec eux.

Cette fic était une fic pour Sara H (c'était une histoire différente) mais ma traductrice m'ayant laissé tombée, je n'ai pu lui en faire cadeau, c'est comme ça, alors je l'ai transformée en une fic QuatrexWufei ! Oui, c'est yaoi mais non lemon ! Alors si il y a un problème avec ça, ne lisez pas !

C'est complètement OOC !!! 

Les contes de fées commencent toujours par : il était une fois…c'est étrange comme formule…on dirait une incantation magique pour donner réalité à une chose qui se serait pas vraie…ou pire, pour dire, attention ce que je vais dire c'est faux, mais faites comme si c'était vrai…je voudrais que les contes de fées soit vrais, alors, je bannis la formule…

**A jamais**

Heero était assis sur un des bancs de bois du grand jardin public. Le soleil de l'été jouait sur lui et le vent bienveillant courrait sur sa peau pour la rafraîchir un peu. Il lisait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un tilleul au doux parfum sucré. Il avait décidé de passer la journée dans le parc, délaissant pour une fois son ordinateur adoré sur lequel il passait son temps à surfer.

Une poule d'eau décolla, et Heero leva les yeux un instant pour la regarder s'envoler, et son regard se posa sur un jeune couple qui s'embrassait au bord de l'eau. Il sourit en reconnaissant les deux amoureux. 

'- Ainsi donc, pensa-t-il, j'avais raison, je n'ai rien imaginé'.

Il reprit sa lecture en souriant. Trois lignes plus loin, il vit une ombre sur son livre, il leva les yeux pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. C'était une petite fille, pas plus d'une dizaine d'années, elle avait la peau dorée comme un abricot, des longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Ses yeux étaient étranges et magnifiques : ses prunelles étaient semblables à des sombres opales. La petite fille lui souriait gentiment.

' – Tu les connais les deux amoureux là bas ? demanda la petite fille.

- Oui.

- Ils sont parfaits ensembles, tu ne trouves pas ? fit la petite fille en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Oui, admit la jeune fille, tu as raison.

- Tu veux visiter le jardin sauvage avec moi ? demanda l'enfant.'

Le jardin sauvage ? Voilà un nom qui lui était familier, l'Eden ? Comment une si petite enfant pouvait connaître l'autre nom du paradis ?

'- Tu veux parler du parc ?

- Non, pas ce parc, c'est ce que tu veux au fond de toi non ?'

Heero était sans voix, l'enfant avait trouvé son souhait le plus secret, mais comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Il regarda attentivement la jeune enfant, il ne voyait en elle que l'innocence.

' –Qui est-tu ?

- Gaïa, répondit la petite, et toi tu es Heero.'

La petite fille murmura son prénom à son oreille, comme pouvait-t-elle savoir cela ?

'- Comment … ?

- Fait moi confiance…ferme juste les yeux...'

Heero ferma les yeux bleu cobalt un instant, et il sentit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne…puis, il se retrouva assis sur le sol…le banc avait disparu.

' – Regarde autour de toi…fit Gaïa.'

Il ouvrit les yeux, le parc avait disparu, il était au milieu d'une plaine où coulait une eau pure, plus loin il pouvait distinguer une forêt qui avait l'air immense. Ils se trouvaient au  centre d'une plaine fleurie. La nature y était luxuriante et intacte. Heero ne pouvait nommer les fleurs qu'elle avait autour de lui, pas plus que les oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel, il n'avait jamais vu une telle diversité…Le jeune homme était émerveillé…

' – Tu ne trouves pas cela magnifique ? demanda Gaïa.

- Oh, oui, mais comment ?

- Je suis la gardienne de ce lieu, je peux y emmener qui je souhaite ici.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Heero.

- A cause des deux amoureux que tu as vu dans le parc.

- Mais…, protesta Heero.

-  Tu les aimes… et puis je dois te montrer quelque chose…'

Gaïa la conduisit à travers la plaine, ils marchèrent assez longtemps, mais le temps dans l'Eden est différent…

Gaïa s'arrêta devant un parterre de fleurs rouges, blanches et couleur miel. Derrière les fleurs il y avait un rocher qui semblait fait d'or et d'argent.

' – C'est ici que tout à fini, pour renaître à nouveau…fit Gaïa

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Les amoureux du parc…ils viennent d'ici, répondit l'enfant.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de dire

- Tu vas tout comprendre. Tu veux bien aller t'asseoir sur le rocher.'

Heero obéit, et Gaïa pris place à coté de lui.

'- Fermes les yeux…si tu as peur, tu n'auras qu'à les ouvrir à n'importe quel moment, je serais à coté de toi tout le temps, ne t'inquiète plus de rien'

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit, et son esprit fut projeté loin dans le temps, mais toujours dans le jardin. Il continuait pourtant de sentir la présence rassurante de Gaïa à coté de lui, il lui semblait que Gaïa le serrait dans ses bras. Il pouvait tout voir et tout comprendre…

***

Il était revenu au temps de la guerre entre la Lune et le Soleil, les deux corps célestes voulaient la domination sur le jardin, ils espéraient ainsi pouvoir non seulement regnier sur lui, mais aussi être le compagnon à vie de la gardienne du jardin. La Lune et le Soleil étaient profondément amoureux de Gaïa, ils étaient jaloux d'un de l'autre. Gaïa qu'en à elle aimait la compagnie des deux corps célestes, mais elle n'en aimait aucun d'amour, elle leur était par contre profondément reconnaissante des bienfaits qu'ils prodiguaient tout les deux sur le jardin.

La Lune et le Soleil étaient de force égale, et ils occupaient tour à tour le jardin après avoir remporter une bataille face à l'autre

Voyant que le confit semblait sans issue, et que, comme tout est permis en amour comme à la guerre, les deux adversaires décidèrent de confier le destin de leur avenir à d'autre qu'eux même. Ils décidèrent que dans 15 ans aurait lieu le combat final.

Ils choisirent deux enfants humains afin que ceux-ci deviennent leurs champions.

La Lune choisit un enfant à la peau pâle comme la sienne, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu azur. L'enfant avait l'air d'un ange, il était un enfant au cœur d'or et il était très sensible. Il était musicien mais c'était aussi un grand guerrier. Son nom était Quatre.

Le Soleil prit un enfant à la peau dorée comme le miel, aux cheveux noirs comme le jais et aux yeux onyx. Il détestait être le point de mire car il était timide, mais il possédait une force de volonté hors du commun. C'était un enfant très fier mais juste. Il s'appelait Wufei.

Ils avaient choisi des héros pour leur guerre, mais le temps passa, et les deux astres commencèrent à considérer leurs champions comme leurs propres enfants. Ils s'émerveillèrent de les voir grandir et à chaque instant qui passait, leur amour pour eux devenait plus grand et cet amour était réciproque. Les enfants n'ignoraient pas qu'ils étaient en guerre, mais ils ignoraient le destin qui leur était en fait réservé, les astres n'avaient plus eu le courage de dire ce qui devrait se passer…

Les enfants grandissaient en force et en bravoure chaque jour, il le fallait car telle était leur destinée…

Un jour, Quatre se perdit dans le jardin, le Soleil avait remporté la bataille…normalement, il aurait dû rejoindre le palais de la Lune…mais il ne trouvait plus le chemin. La peur montait en lui, il n'avait jamais vu le jardin à la lumière du jour, mais sa peur s'estompait à mesure qu'il avançait dans le jardin, il découvrait les merveilles qu'elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer, toutes les fleurs étaient écloses !! Quatre n'avait vu que quelques fleurs ouvertes la nuit, comme le jasmin… Et là c'était une profusion de couleurs et de parfums… Le soleil était caché par des nuages…il était donc en sécurité. Il comprit alors que certains habitants du jardin ne vivaient que lorsque le soleil était là, les autres se cachaient en attendant la Lune. Cette découverte le déconcertait : si la Lune gagnait, cela voulait dire que la moitié du jardin allait disparaître aussi…La Lune ne pourrait rien faire pour les sauver, et Gaïa serait triste…

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un chanter, il suivit la mélodie par pure curiosité.

Quatre découvrit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, un être presque semblable à lui-même, enfin presque semblable…

Quatre s'approcha doucement de l'autre, et il toucha délicatement l'épaule s'étonnant de la douceur et de la couleur dorée de sa peau.

L'autre, surpris par le contact, se retourna, son regard se noya dans le regard azur de l'autre. Son cœur manqua un ou deux battements tant l'émotion qu'il ressentait était grande. Wufei voyait lui aussi pour la première fois un être semblable à lui-même, ou, enfin presque semblable...

Quatre était si heureux de voir enfin un être comme lui qu'il serra Wufei dans ses bras. Wufei fit de même, il tenait enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, il ressentait une douce chaleur monter en lui, plus douce que les rayons du Soleil son père. Elle provenait du corps qu'il serrait fort contre lui, mais elle venait aussi de son cœur. La douceur…en un mot c'était ce que l'enfant du Soleil ressentait : la douceur de la peau si pale sous ses mains, la douceur des cheveux blonds et soyeux entre ses doigts, la douceur du souffle de l'autre sur sa peau…

L'enfant pâle ressentait la même chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la part en lui qui lui manquait…Quatre savait que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour, il aimait la Lune, mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent dépassait et de loin, ce qu'il ressentait pour la Lune…Ce sentiment était né si vite que cela l'effraya un peu, mais en même temps il savait que le sentiment était réel et intense.

' - Je suis si heureux, murmura l'enfant du Soleil, tout en étreignant l'enfant pâle.

- Tout comme moi…ne me laisse pas…'

Quatre ne voulait plus quitter Wufei, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester dans le jardin en plein jour, mais tant que le Soleil était masqué par les nuages, il ne risquait rien…Mais combien de temps cela aller durer ? La Lune devait être inquiète…Quatre se dit qu'elle comprendrait…

***

Heero ouvrit les yeux, les émotions ressenties par les deux jeunes enfants, il les avait partagées avec eux…L'amour, la joie…Gaïa était toujours auprès de lui, mais elle avait changé d'apparence, la petite fille d'une dizaine d'année était devenue une jeune adolescente. Il s'était écoulé des années ?

Heero regarda ses mains, et ne constata aucun changement, il se toucha le visage, non encore aucun changement, puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux, non, ils avaient la même longueur. 

Gaïa lui sourit, elle comprenait son étonnement.

' - Non, rassures toi, il n'y a que moi qui change…

- Pourquoi je ressens ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux ? demanda Heero.

- Parce que tu le souhaites, mais c'est un jeu dangereux…soit prudent. Ferme les yeux, et quelque soit ton envie de partager encore leurs émotions, ne le fait plus…

- C'est mal ? je veux dire…heu…

- Non, il y a une autre raison…vois par toi-même.'

***

Le temps avait passé, et les deux enfants avaient grandit. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver juste à la fin des batailles de leurs parents, c'était des instants volés bien trop court pour le cœurs des deux amants, mais cela était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Leur amour n'avait cessé de grandir…mais c'était un amour dont le secret était bien gardé.

Le jour fatidique arriva…

La Lune et le Soleil durent dire ce qui attendait leurs enfants dans quelques heures…Les enfants s'armèrent, revêtirent des lourdes armures aux couleurs de leurs parents avec des casques qui masquaient leurs doux visages. Ils tentèrent de raisonner leurs parents, mais rien n'y fit.

Un chevalier d'Argent pour la Lune, un chevalier d'Or pour le Soleil…ils se faisaient face au milieu du jardin. Gaïa ignorait ce qui se passait dans son jardin à cet endroit.

Le combat commença, les deux enfants n'avaient pas envie de cela, mais il fallait le faire pour l'honneur de leurs parents. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils combattaient et cela n'avait aucune importance, le gagnant établirait la paix sur le jardin…

La lutte était dure et sans pitié…et soudain le Chevalier d'Or réussi à blesser mortellement le Chevalier d'Argent. La victoire il l'avait emportée…

Le Chevalier blessé laissa échapper une plainte, et soudain le cœur du Chevalier d'Or vola en éclats…

' - Non, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas toi…'

Le Chevalier d'Argent reconnu la voix…

Wufei ôta rapidement son casque et couru au coté du blessé, il lui ôta le casque d'argent, et toute l'horreur de la situation se révéla…

Son grand et unique amour était l'enfant de la Lune et par sa faute… Wufei ne pouvait finir cette pensée tant elle était affreuse et abjecte.

Il serrait contre lui Quatre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et suppliait pour son pardon.

Quatre lui disait avec les yeux que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il lui pardonnait, et surtout qu'il l'aimait…Puis le simple fait de respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Quatre fit approcher le visage de son bien aimé contre le sien pour un baiser d'adieu, et son dernier souffle fut rendu dans le souffle de Wufei.

Le Chevalier d'Or ne pouvait survivre à cette perte…son cœur était si serré et plein de douleur et d'affliction…Il venait de perdre la moitié de lui-même, alors se laissant emporter par son chagrin et son amour…Il rendit son dernier souffle lui aussi.

La Lune et le Soleil comprirent trop tard…Ils avaient perdu tout les deux la chose la plus précieuse qu'il existait dans l'univers…La honte et la peine les emplirent, ils se rendaient compte tout deux que la guerre avait été inutile, ils réalisaient trop tard ce qu'avaient essayé d'expliquer leurs enfants.

Gaïa arriva sur les lieux de la tragédie…Incrédule elle voyait les deux amants du jardin sans vie tout les deux. Son chagrin était grand, elle ne pouvait rendre la vie aux deux corps inanimés… cela n'était pas en son pouvoir…

Le Soleil et la Lune la supplièrent de rendre la vie à leurs enfants, mais elle ne pouvait pas…seule Mère-Nature le pouvait…

Gaïa la pria d'apparaître…

Mère-Nature pris la forme d'une jeune hirondelle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de punir le Soleil et Lune pour leurs folies, ils s'étaient assez punis eux même.

L'hirondelle fit venir un éclair qui frappa les deux corps sans vie, cela forma le rocher sur lequel la jeune fille était assise…

Puis des fleurs écorèrent tout autour.

' - L'amour de mes deux enfants chéris restera éternel, à chacune de leurs futures vies, je les ferais se rencontrer encore et encore, et l'amour sans cesse renaîtra en eux.

- Dans combien de temps vont-ils renaître ? demanda Gaïa

- Ils viennent juste de renaître, tout comme leur amour…'

L'hirondelle s'envola…

Le ciel pour la première fois ne fut plus que bleu, il se para de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…Ce fut la première aube, puis il y eut la première aurore…et puis la seconde…

***

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux encore une fois, Gaïa avait à présent le même age que lui.

' - Tu comprends qui sont à présent les deux amoureux du parc ?

- Oui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu m'as fait voir tout cela…

- Parce que tu les aimes, tu aimes tels qu'ils sont.'

Gaïa posa une main légère sur les yeux Heero, quand elle retira sa main, ils étaient de nouveau dans le parc public, et les deux amoureux étaient toujours là.

' - Je dois te laisser Heero…fit Gaïa

- Merci pour tout, mais Gaïa sais-tu quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oui, répondit Gaïa dans un sourire, je dirais juste que tu as bien fait de venir aujourd'hui ici, à bientôt.'

Gaïa disparu d'un seul coup…laissant Heero perplexe, son esprit confus par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Un jeune chiot, qui visiblement avait faux bon à son maître, vint japper à coté d'elle…Il le prit dans ses bras pour le caresser.

' - Kenny ? Où est-tu ?'

Heero regarda la médaille accrochée au cou du chien « Kenny »

'- J'ai trouvé ton maître on dirait.'

Le chien dans le bras, il se dirigea vers la voix qui lui semblait familière alors qu'elle ne l'était pas : la voix lui était inconnue.

Elle passa devant les deux amoureux, le chiot dans les bras, et se trouva nez à nez avec le maître de Kenny. Un jeune homme aux cheveux long de couleur noisette avec de grands yeux améthyste.

'- Ah, merci, vous avez retrouvé mon chien'.

Le cœur de Heero bondit dans sa poitrine, il tendit le jeune chiot. Il frôla l'inconnu…Il en fut troublé et en même temps ravi...

L'inconnu, pour le remercier lui proposa de lui offrir un verre…

***

'- Quatre, je crois que nous venons d'assister à un coup de foudre entre ses deux là.

- L'amour au premier regard, hum, tout comme nous, mon cher Wufei.

- Tu sais, je suis certain de t'avoir connu auparavant.

- J'ai parfois la même impression. »

Les deux amoureux se sourient et s'embrassèrent…

***

Fin.


End file.
